Donald Gluffawitz
Donald Gluffawitz '''is from TwitchRP's GTA universe, introduced to the city on 8/16/19 and is Bucklington's second character. Donald is unemployed but has committed several robberies alongside Fingle Dan, his adoptive father. He is the third son in the Dan family. History Although there isn't much to go off of, Donald does talk to himself at some points about his past. For example, upon meeting the Jinkster, he claims himself to be involved in real-estate and from Louisiana. He has/had a wife and several children back home. Personality Donald is notorious for being a dick. On his first few days with Fingle Dan, he breaks ties between him and important gangs, including some of the Vagos. While this had no serious consequences later, it made for an interesting and unnerving situation at the time. He also has a more intrusive personality, brash and not afraid to get dirty if need be. However, there are some more serious parts of his person, such as when he attempted to commit suicide after finding that there are other people that don't like him. Gluffawitz is also a known incel, saying once to Gertrude that "all women are the same" before kidnapping her and, at one point, calling an EMS a bitch for giving him a Pokemon band-aid. This isn't constantly prevalent in his personality, and only reveals itself during moments in which he is more unstable. Major Arcs/Events (SPOILERS) '''Dan-Dan Blizerian | The Water-Bottle Man At the end of his first real day in the city, Donald drives out by the pier while on the phone with Zophie. After plotting out his brother's death, he delves somewhat into his past back in Louisiana. He explains that he once "recycled" a man by turning him into a water bottle for dinging his car. Although he explains this in a confident, careless manner, he seems distraught after getting off of the phone, sounding regretful, even. He calls to the "Water-Bottle Man," who surprisingly responds in agony, calling for his fish wife and family, saying he doesn't want to die. Donald breaks into sobs, and the day ends. Though it's heavily implied that this "Water-Bottle Man" is Donald's brother, Dan-Dan Blizerian, there is no confirmation. Many fans speculate that Dan-Dan has actually saved Donald's life several times, yet there are also skeptics about Dan being involved at all. Nevertheless, ever since Donald's mysterious disappearance, Dan-Dan has still yet to return. Relationships *Fingle Dan's third adopted son *Dan-Dan Blizerian's, CJ's, Ming's, and Colin Bemmis's brother *Jean-Claude Van Dan's cousin *Husband and father (family unknown) Trivia *Donald Gluffawitz has an interesting speech impediment, pronouncing L's as W's and tripping over some words. Fingle, for example, he pronounces as "FINGWA!" *He plotted his brother's, CJ, death alongside Zofie *It is theorized that he killed Dan-Dan by turning him into a water bottle, though many, including Enevun, believe that there is hope to his return. *It is also theorized by few that Donald Gluffawitz is actually a Russian agent, and that Dan-Dan may have been a target of his, and he now seeks to infiltrate the rest of the Bitches. At least, what remains of them. *Donald Gluffawitz has a wife and children of his own, which was discovered after being threatened by Robot. *Whether Donald fears or mourns the Water-Bottle Man is unknown. Quotes *"Women, they'we awe the same!" *"If you- if you wisten at the ocean, they actuawy say sometimes youwe can hear the Water-Bottwe Man scweam his wast scweams..." (followed by sobs) *"We weawwy are a motwy cwew of cwiminals!" (-Fingle Dan, mockingly) *"Youw're Fingwa Dan! I've heawrd a wot about you! They say youw're a gwreat dwriver but cwearwy they must be wying, hwuh?" Gallery File:donaldgluff.png|Donald Gluffawitz, from the view of the Fingle Sedan File:donald.png|Awesome art by Neglected-Sadist on Tumblr Category:Characters Category:The Bitches